


Five things the Tenth Doctor has licked

by vtn



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: 5 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-19
Updated: 2007-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five things the Tenth Doctor has licked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canistakahari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/gifts).



**1\. Various bits of the TARDIS.** This probably doesn't help to keep Rose from constantly teasing him about the nature of his relationship with the TARDIS, but whenever something is going wrong, sometimes a little spit does the trick. And sometimes his hands are full. Hey, it's not his fault. These things happen.

 **2\. The ground. Once. Or twice.** Or maybe several times. It's important, sometimes, though. "This is _igneous_ rock!" or "Hey, that's—traces of francium compounds!" or "A _peat_ bog!" Yes, important. That doesn't change the fact that Rose has now bought him a travel toothbrush and refuses to kiss him before he uses it.

 **3\. The expired brain of an alien on Farusia.** All in the interest of forensics. It should be mentioned, though, that he was _especially_ glad to have the toothbrush along that time.

 **4\. An iPod Shuffle.** He'd never seen one before and figured either licking would determine its purpose, or it was food. Rose wordlessly attached it to her speakers, and the Doctor conceded that food generally doesn't blast the Kaiser Chiefs. (He's kind of glad she never mentioned the fact that the Shuffle is kind of phallic. But that would be a cheap shot, even for her.)

 **5\. Er. Ah. The, uh. Well. Rose.** To his credit, never when her mother was around.


End file.
